This invention relates to an MRI method, and in particular to a method for imaging the coronary artery in a completely noninvasive and safe manner.
Heretofore, the coronary artery imaging by means of an X-ray coronary artery imaging device is almost the only method for imaging the coronary artery, except for the ultrasonic imaging method used for imaging the brain aneurysm of children (Kawasaki disease) as a special case. However, in order to execute this method, it is necessary to introduce a catheter by an operation and to inject a lot of iodine contrast media directly into the coronary artery. Therefore it is accompanied by danger and pain to a patient.
According to the prior art method described above it is necessary to introduce a catheter by an operation and to inject a lot of iodine contrast media directly into the coronary artery. Therefore it was a test, which was not only dangerous but also painful to a patient.
This test has not only a problem of exposure to X-ray but also a number of problems of allergy shock due to a lot of iodine contrast media, etc. other than that the catheter impairs the wall of the blood vessel or induced infarction.
That is, since the prior art technique is invasive and further it is fairly dangerous and painful, it cannot be applied to a general health examination and it is usual to effect examination using contrast media after appearance of symptoms of the disease.
On the other hand, if it is possible to image the coronary artery and to find strangulations, it is possible to prevent beforehand myocardial infarction by a coronary artery bypass operation, for which technique has been already established and which is thought to be safe.